


2017年1月至2017年9月的BROLIN文

by hhkillua



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: 那些琐碎的属于他们的时光





	1. 多一秒

酒吧欢腾得不得了，他跟他窝在角落里，两只手交缠在一个玻璃啤酒杯，两只手交缠在桌下的黑暗里。

小小的电视里播放着大笨钟的倒数。

五。

四。

三。

二。

他吻上他。

一。

他在他唇边说着，现在才是一。

我可以多爱你一秒。

生日快乐。

FIN 

梗来自2016年12月31日23时59分多了一秒，闰秒。


	2. 看电影

“你明天一定要把时间空出来。”

“好。”

“还是去那家我们经常去的电影院？”

“好。”

“要不要换一家影厅效果更好的电影院？”

“可以。”

“Katie跟我嚷嚷了好几次，一脸诡笑地叫我们一定要去看。”

“没问题。”

“Colin. ”

对方没回复。

“你明知道我是为什么要去看的。”

“Yes, My lord. ”

FIN

PS：上映了《亚瑟王》，K姐在里面哟～


	3. 红辣椒纪事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那张CD和那场演唱会

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗来源于15年7月19日科林接受了一个采访，说之前在生日时收到一张红辣椒的CD，redhotchillipeppers乐团不是自己的菜，转手送给了一个非常好的朋友（a very good friend）。2017年3月11日布总去了红辣椒的演唱会，暴露了他是红辣椒的铁粉。  
> 我不管啦，我就当CD是科总送给布总的～ 原因如下：1. HE送了科总一张红辣椒，他还能很随意的拿出来说，说明是亲友。他是绝对不会这么对待粉丝的东西。2. 科总明确知道自己有一个非常好的朋友喜欢红辣椒，因此把碟给了他。3. 科总能摊在台面上说的话很大程度上已经抹去了隐私痕迹，并且知道送碟和给的人都不介意这件事。

人群的欢呼还没散，他的心跳依旧如擂鼓般响彻在午夜，剩余的肾上腺素让四肢颤栗，脑海里放着烟花，激荡的情感伴着似乎还在耳边回荡的旋律将理智碾压。

摸出兜里的手机，滚烫的指尖找到那个熟悉的号码，手抖得打错了好几次，“超棒！真希望你在这。”

按了发送键才想起该死的有时差，咕噜一声，正准备把手机放回兜里，屏幕亮起来，“这真的不是我的菜。”

他笑起来，“可依旧希望你在这。”

“晚安。”

“我也爱你。”

朋友大声喊着必须去喝一杯，手机滑进裤兜，他朝朋友走去。

又感觉到震动，掏出手机，深夜里亮起的屏幕写着

“也许下次吧。”

他的嘴角慢慢扬起开心的弧度，按灭了手机，双手举起握拳大吼着，“今天我请客！”

FIN

PS：每次写点小段子是为了记忆这些糖。


	4. 首演

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2017年6月22日科总舞台剧GLORIA首演

“今天首演，记得对粉丝好一些。” 

“我怎么对他们不好了？” 

Bradley翘着二郎腿，侧着头看向他，一脸明知故问的表情。

两人对视了一会，Colin败下阵来说“好，这次我不会跑了。” 

Bradley获胜般嘴角上扬，“我会在三个街口外等你。”

“和往常一样。”

“和往常一样。” 

×××

“我今天会在戏院等你出来。” 

“你在担心今晚的媒体之夜吗？” 

Bradley一副不在意的样子耸耸肩说，“不。相信我，你的演技会让他们赞不绝口。只是，我今晚挺闲的。” 

Colin挑眉调笑道“嗯哼，好吧。你挺闲的。” 

“噢，Colin，闭嘴。” 

Bradley摊在沙发上，“今天伦敦太热了。” 

Colin边擦头发边跪上沙发另一边，“我觉得还好。”

Bradley翻了个白眼，“当然，你的体感一向与众不同。” 

Colin笑笑没说话，像是在等待着什么。

过了一会，Bradley仰着头靠在沙发背上，“每次你都很棒。” 

Colin头上盖着毛巾看不出表情，只瞥到一侧脸颊上的酒窝。

他给了他一个吻。

FIN 

舞台剧首演很成功～  
媒体之夜布总出现了哦～～～啊啊啊啊久违的四年之久，再度同框！


	5. 项链？还是想念？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2017年8月布总在罗马试镜美第奇家族电视剧，在罗马斗兽场自拍时，脖子上带了一条从来没出现过的项链～然后布总就正式前往意大利进行为期三个月的拍摄。

Bradley正在收拾行李，Colin窝在一旁的沙发里，手里拿着写满了注释的剧本，脚趾头不安分地抓在沙发边缘。

Bradley转身回房间拿运动拖鞋。

“哗啦”一声，一条细长的链子从剧本中间滑落，掉在地上。

Colin快速支起身捡起来，轻轻放在Bradley的行李包附近，又缩回到沙发上看那本已经背得滚瓜烂熟的剧本。

Bradley走回来放好拖鞋后，瞥了一眼那条细长的链子，拿起来在手里摩挲着，眉头轻皱的思考着什么。

“Colin。”

“什么事？”

“这条链子是你的？”

“不是。”

“......放下剧本，我知道你根本就没在看。”

“......"Colin手指弯了弯，没有放下剧本。

“所以，这是给我的咯。”

“是。”

 

“我也会想你的。”

FIN


End file.
